


love is a losing game (one i wish i never played)

by chocolatechip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Hinata Shouyou Being an Idiot, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kinda, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Truth or Dare, because this is set in 3rd year, there may be some oc's but if there are it will be 1st and 2nd yrs, title is from 'love is a losing game' by amy winehouse, whoever falls love first loses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechip/pseuds/chocolatechip
Summary: Tobio never dreamed of love. He never dreamed of being with someone, or holding them. He just didn’t. It wasn’t in his mindset. He only dreamed of winning and volleyball. Nothing else.(Daydreams about food and sweets do not apply here).Tsukishima dares Hinata and Kageyama to "date" for a year.





	1. yet I know that the goal, is to keep me from falling

**Author's Note:**

> chapter title is from 'bleeding love' by leona lewis

Love is often treated as a game. A game where you can have as many or a little pieces as you want. A game where you can live while dying. A game where you can control someone’s every move. A game where pieces are fragile, and one step closer can break them. 

 

A game where no one wins.

 

Tobio never dreamed of love. He never dreamed of being with someone, or holding them. He just didn’t. It wasn’t in his mindset. He only dreamed of winning and volleyball. Nothing else.

 

(Daydreams about food and sweets do not apply here).

 

“Oi! Baka-yama, are you even listening?” Tobio glanced up, and was met with the sight of Hinata, face scrunched up in anger. Tobio nodded, to show that he was. Hinata took this as a que to launch into whatever strange, probably volleyball-related topic he was talking about.

 

Tobio looked down at his unfinished homework. Hinata had invited him and Yamaguchi over to do homework, but it kind of backfired. Especially since Tsukishima had come with Yamaguchi.

 

“Of course he’s not,” Tsukishima scoffed. “Look at him.”

 

“Ugh! Shut up, Tsukishima! Anyway, I’m bored and I don’t wanna do homework. Let’s play a game!” Hinata said, rather loudly. 

 

“Truth or Dare?” Yamaguchi suggested, elbowing Tsukki repeatedly.

 

“Hm… I’ll go first,” Tsukishima said through clenched teeth. Tobio could see Hinata scowl out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Kageyama. Hinata. I have a dare for you two,” said Tsukishima.

 

“Hey! You can’t do that! It has to be one person, and you didn’t even ask ‘Truth or Dare’!” Hinata complained.

 

Tsukishima sighed. “Do you want the dare or not?”

 

Hinata stuck out his tongue, but nodded.

 

“Okay. I dare you and Kageyama to play a game. But not just any game. A game of love,” Tsukishima’s eyes flickered over to Tobio. Tobio could practically feel the mischief radiating from his eyes. “Here’s how it works. You two have to date, basically. You have to kiss and cuddle and do all the things couples do-”

 

“I’m not doing that with him!” Hinata interrupted.

 

“You didn’t let me finish, idiot,” said Tsukishima, sounding annoyed. “The point of the game, is that whoever falls in love first, loses.”

 

“But what if no one falls in love?” Hinata asked.

 

“Well, then it will just keep going until one of you do. But I suppose we should set a deadline. If neither of you are in love by this day next year, then you don’t have to do the dare anymore.” Tsukishima replied. “So, will you do it?”

 

Tobio sucked in a breath. It was only a year. This day, next year, it would be over. And if they didn’t do the dare, Tsukishima would just be even more annoying.

 

“We accept your dare,” Tobio said, eyes fierce. He knew he wouldn’t fall in love with Hinata. Hinata was his best friend, nothing more. And that wouldn’t change. He locked eyes with Hinata, and a mutual understanding pasted between them. 

 

Neither of them would lose.


	2. we fight we break up, we kiss we make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone who Tobio never wanted to see again (okay, that’s an overstatement, but he’s allowed to be dramatic, right?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "hot n cold" by katy perry  
> if you know any songs that you would like me to use for chapter titles please tell me!!

This was so stupid. Tsukishima was stupid. Hinata was stupid. Yamaguchi was stupid. Tsukishima’s goddamn face was stupid. Tsukishima’s volleyball skills were stupid. Tsukishima’s whole fucking brain was stupid. This dare was stupid. 

 

Because now, Tobio had to  _ go out  _ with  _ Hinata. _

 

On a date! Tsukishima, that bastard, convinced (more like ‘said sarcastically until Tobio walked away’) Tobio to ask Hinata out. They were already ‘dating’ anyway, right?

 

Stupid Truth or Dare.

 

Tobio puffed up his cheeks and then blew out. Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

 

He walked into the classroom and saw Hinata. Better to get it over before class starts than to think about it the whole day. He sat next to Hinata and stared at him. Hinata, who should have been used to this by now, was not, and jumped back in surprise.

 

Tobio raised an eyebrow, but ignored it (because, unlike Hinata, he was used to Hinata’s reactions to him staring). “We should go on a date,” he said in a monotone voice.

 

“Bwaaaah!?” Hinata jumped again, but for an entirely different reason than before.

 

“Well, we’re already ‘dating’ right? Besides, Tsukishima said that we had to go on dates and stuff for the dare,” Tobio shrugged.

 

“Oh,” Hinata said, “Okay.”

 

If Tobio was bothered by the way Hinata agreed so quickly, he didn’t show it. “Alright,” he said, and turned to face the teacher.

 

-

 

“Tsukishima is so mean! Why did he have to dare us to do this?”

 

So it seems Hinata’s complaints about the date were finally coming out. It was lunch time, and Hinata and Kageyama were spending their break tossing a volleyball back and forth, as usual.

 

“I don’t know. He’s an ass. That’s why,” Tobio said.

 

Hinata looked as if he was about to reply, but he missed the ball and it hit him in the face. “Ow!”

 

“Pay more attention next time, dumbass!” Tobio half-jogged over to him, totally not to see if he was okay. Nope. Definitely not. It’s not like he cared about the idiot. They’re definately not best friends. Nope.

 

Hinata glared at Tobio and threw the volleyball at him. Although that didn’t work very well, because Tobio caught it.

 

“Kageyama! Hinata! I thought I told you two to use the break to eat, not practice. You can’t play your best if you’re hungry!”

 

Tobio and Hinata looked in the direction of the angry-ish voice to see Yamaguchi. Hinata stuck out his tongue, “Apologizes, Captain-San.”

 

Tobio vaguely recognized Hinata’s tone as joking.

 

He wasn’t really paying attention.

 

When was he ever, anyway?

 

But.

 

This was different.

 

Because.

 

There was someone behind Yamaguchi. Someone who Tobio recognized. Someone who Tobio never wanted to see again (okay, that’s an overstatement, but he’s allowed to be dramatic, right?).


	3. you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Hinata would welcome this as a distraction from the date.
> 
> Wait no.
> 
> That’s a completely unrelated topic; he’s not supposed to think about that right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from 'you belong with me' by taylor swift

“What are you doing here?” Tobio said angrily, glaring past Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi, who did not know that Tobio was looking behind him and not speaking to him, flinched and opened his mouth to say something, but the person behind him beat him to it.

 

“Hey! I’m allowed to see my precious Kouhai!” Oikawa Tooru whined. Ugh, why was he here? Tobio had had enough of him in middle school and his first year of Karasuno. He didn’t want him to be here.

 

Tobio heard a loud gasp behind him. “Great King!” Hinata’s voice grew louder with each syllable. Tobio sighed, because of course Hinata would be happy to see Oikawa. Of course Hinata would welcome this as a distraction from the date.

 

Wait no.

 

That’s a completely unrelated topic; he’s not supposed to think about that right now.

 

“The one and only,” Oikawa grinned and winked, almost flirtatiously. Tobio felt a small bubble of annoyance rise in his chest.

 

Tobio clenched his teeth. “Please leave,” he grumbled.

 

“Oh! Oikawa-San! Er - What Kageyama said - What are you doing here?” Yamaguchi, sensing Tobio’s irritation, tried to turned the conversation back.

 

Oikawa’s eyes flickered over to Yamaguchi, bubbly and carefree. “Wow! Yama-Chan! You’ve grown so much! I’m so proud,” He gave a fake sniffle, and made a show of wiping his eyes.

 

“Uh… thanks, I guess. But really, what are you doing here? I don’t mean to be rude but, uh, our lunch break is over in a few minutes, and I don’t know how you got onto Karasuno property… I’m not sure I want to know…” Yamaguchi bit his lip.

 

“Hm? Oh! I just walked in!” Oikawa shrugged, like it was no big deal.

 

“So, technically, you’re trespassing?” Tobio said, face blank of any emotion.

 

“Wha- I am insulted! How could you assume such horrible things of me!?” Oikawa being quite dramatic as he was saying this, accidentally hit Yamaguchi in the face with his one flailing hands.

 

“Do you wanna see our practice?” Hinata blurted, seemingly unaware that Yamaguchi would probably have a red mark for a while - or that he had even been injured.

 

“No, he doesn’t. He is going to leave right now.” Tobio answered for Oikawa as he checked to see if Yamaguchi was okay.

 

“Actually, that’s why I came,” Oikawa said, after apologized to Yamaguchi.

 

Oh. So he doesn’t listen to Tobio or Yamaguchi, but he answered Hinata? The small bubble of annoyance Tobio had felt earlier grew.

 

“I want to see how the team is doing,” He continued, “I visited  Aobajohsai yesterday, and I was going to get lunch today, but then I was like, ‘Hey, what if I went to see how my dear Tobio-Chan is doing?’ That’s why I’m here.”

 

-

 

After practice (Oikawa, true to his word, had stuck around for practice), Tobio was feeling rather tired. He was in the mood for some milk and-

 

“Baka-geyama! Wanna come over today? It’s Friday so you can sleep over!” Hinata called from behind him, panting.

 

“Sure. Then we can talk about where to go,” Tobio said, slowing his steps so Hinata could catch up.

 

Hinata, now walking next to Tobio, looked up in confusion, “What?”

 

Tobio resisted the urge to yell at him. Had he forgotten already? Tobio had just asked him this morning! God, Hinata was such an idiot.

 

“The date,” he said, barely containing his irritation.

 

“Oh yeah!” Hinata grinned widely.

 

“Yeah - wait, where do people usually go for dates?” Tobio stopped walking for a second, thinking hard.

 

“Baka-geyama! People go to coffee shops and movie theaters!”

 

“Not all people! We need to find a place that we can both enjoy.”

 

“It’s not about the place! It’s the person you’re with!”

 

“And how do you know so much about dates?” Tobio raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

Hinata stayed silent. This shocked Tobio, since Hinata was rarely ever silent. Tobio started walking again, leaving Hinata behind for a few seconds (only a few, because he came running up to him again).

 

“Tobio-Chan!” A voice behind them called.

 

Are you serious? Twice in one day?  _ Someone up there must really hate me _ , Tobio thought. And really? Right now? Right when they were discussing the date?

 

Footsteps fell closer, and suddenly Oikawa was walking with the two.

 

“What do you want?” Tobio asked, an edge in his voice.

 

Oikawa shrugged. “I dunno. Hey, can I tell you the real reason I came today?”

 

The real reason? What?

 

“So you lied? I’m not even surprised,” Tobio said, noticing that Hinata was still quiet.

 

“Actually, this isn’t the best place to say. Let’s go somewhere else,” Oikawa said, smiling. Tobio looked at Hinata. Hinata shook his head.

 

“Sorry, I’ve got to go home. You can come over when you’re done,” he picked up his pace, heading the direction of his house.

 

Tobio sighed and looked over at Oikawa. “So why did you come?”

 

“Like I said, let’s go somewhere else. Hey, are you hungry?”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have an updating schedule, but i'll try to update every weekend, if i can.
> 
> (also published on my q - https://www.quotev.com/story/11530197/Game )


End file.
